Kagomes confestions of a Broken Heart
by Inu'stravels
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha and he loves her,But when happened when he messes up? Is this the last straw? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Kagomes Confesstions of a Broken Heart**

**by. hey...this is my third or forth story I've posted (to be honest I wrote this awhile ago) in this story Kagome sees Kikyo and who else? Inuyasha together! this is the last straw for her she decides to truly tell Inuyasha how she feels and then leaves and goes back to her time and doesn't want to come back! But what is gonna happen with Inuyasha?read and find out!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one:Inuyashas Human Emotions**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the night of the new moon came as Inuyasha slowly lost his powers and his beatuiful silver hair turned mid-night black and the Inu-gang decided to set up came for the long night ahead

"Kagome I'll help you cook if you want"asked Sango

"Oh sure Sango"

"Kagome can I help too?"asked the earger Shippo

"Ok Shippo!" as Kagome ,Sango and Shippo started cooking they left Miroku and Inuyasha to do nothing...but talk

"So Inuyasha what are we gonna do? Naraku's hiding and we've been searching for weeks now and with no luck and what of your feelings for kikyo and Kagome?"

"I don't know"Inuyasha siad shaking his head

"True but what if we don't see him for along time?"

"Then we will still look until we do!"Miroku looked at him as if he had lost it _oh Inuyasha you are so stubborn_The young monk thought

"Dinners ready!"said Kagome and Shippo as Sango passed some to Miroku and Inuyasha

"Wow this is good!"said Miroku causing Sango to blush

"Yeah it is Kagome and Sango"said Inuyasha with a surprised look on his face as Kagome glared at him

"And the other meals aren't?"she said with alittle anger in her voice Inuyasha looked at her

"NO NO NOT LIKE THAT!"he said defending himself behind Miroku

"YOU MENT IT LIKE THAT!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GOT TO ALWAYS BE SO STUBBORN WITH ME?"

"I don't know Hmph!" they looked away from each others glances

_and they ruin it once again_Sango giggled at her own thought

After Dinner...

Sango was helping Kagome wash the dishes as Miroku and Shippo talked about things and Inuyasha leaned on a tree he opened his eyes he was tired_Damn this human body!_they all sat there Kagome never slept on the night of the new moon and she let Inuyasha sleep but tonight was different Inuyasha didn't sleep he stayed up with Kagome.

"So Kagome I umm.."

"Yes Inuyasha?"Kagome said as she turned her attention to Inuyasha

"Oh nothing ,never mind"_How should I tell her?Urgh! I hate having this human body all these feelings and emotions come over me_They became silent. As the sun Slowly made it's way up to the sky above Inuyashas powers return to him and he becomes his half-demon self again

"Well it's about damn time!"Inuyasha snortted as the group woke up and had breakfast it was oodly quiet. They set off and came to a village were they talked to some villagers and they moved on there was nothing interesting there but they told them of another village that was having problems with a demon.They soon headed out to the village.As came to another village and there was a demon that wanted the jewel.

"This demon is weak"said Inuyasha slightly chuckled

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL OR DIE!"it yelled as it tried to get Kagome

She shot an arrow at it destroying it,she wasn't even hesitated about it as she sometimes was.

"Well that was quick!"said Kagome wipping the sweat off her face

"Yeah...It was way too easy"said Miroku.he looked and saw something heading for Kagome from behind

"Kagome! Watch OUT!"Miroku yelled as She turned to see the demon coming at her she had droped her arrows this time it hit her striking her sides blood was everywhere

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled he looked at the demon

"You BASTARD!"he ran at the demon and killed it with his claws this time it was dead Inuyasha ran over to his love and held her she was losing blood fast as her eyes slowly closed shut she heard his yells (A/N:I know I know I did this alittle soon but trust me its affects the story so I had to do it soon)

"Kagome?KAGOME?KAGOME?"he yelled she was out cold

_Where ...Where am I? Kagome opened her eyes as she looked around "Inuyasha?"She sat up_

_"Inuyasha?"she looked around_

_"KAGOME!"ecohed a voice_

_"INUYASHA HELP!"she was surrounded by darkness she started crying_

_"Inu...inuyasha help me...Somebody...anybody..HELP"Kagome screamed that out loud causing everyone to jump_

_"KAGOMEE!"yelled a voice_

_"INUYASHA!INUYASHA!"she started running ,she was running no where but she didn't care she kept on running screaming her lovers name_

_"INUYASHAAAA!"she stopped running,she saw that she was at school and the teacher had called on her then she senced the jewel she saw the sky go black as everybody fell down dead as she ran outside ,she tripped Inuyasha wasn't there to stop her from falling as he did the last time she had this dream,no she was all alone with Naroku coming right at her_

_"DIE YOU WRETCH!"he yelled as he striked Kagome Inuyasha HELP!"she yelled outloud_

_"Hes coming for you!"yelled Inuyasha as he jumped down and grabbed his sword_

_"DIE NAROKU!"he then yelled"WIND SCAR!"and everything around her went bright_.

Kagome then shot up from her nightmare and saw Inuyashas sad eyes looking at her.Their eyes met as Inuyasha hugged her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thats the end of this chapter I know I ended it at a bad time but thats what makes it so juicy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Kagomes pain and how she hides it

**Chapter 2:Kagomes pain and how she hides it**

Hey welcome back again! lol i hope u enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look back on last Chapter...

---

_"Hes coming for you!"yelled Inuyasha as he jumped down and grabbed his sword_

_"DIE NAROKU!"he then yelled"WIND SCAR!"and everything around her went bright_.

Kagome then shot up from her nightmare and saw Inuyashas sad eyes looking at her.Their eys met as Inuyasha hugged her

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't ever do that to me again"said Inuyasha

"Do what?"Said Kagome already knowing the answer

"Scare me like that don't you ever do that to me"

"Inuyasha"she held him with tears in her eyes but she held them back as hard as she could

"Even in my dreams...you come and save me"she wispered in his ear Inuyasha looked at her in surprise(Kagome was passed out for three days by the way and it's night at the moment)

Everyone sat there silent they were alittle shaken up by what happened

"Kagome...what will we do tommorrow?"asked Shippo

"I don't want you to work yourself to hard"Shippo continued on for about 30 seconds on how he didn't want Kagome to get hurt again when Kagome calmed him down

"Shippo don't worry it doesn't hurt so by tommorrow I'll be fine"(Kagome was lying ...it was a extremly deep stab and she was in great pain)she smiled and noticed Inuyasha was sad

"Whats wrong?"he turned away

"Inuyasha?"

"Nothing just forget it"(hes worried they all know it)

_Inuyash you were worried_Kagome started getting lost in her thoughts

"Ummm...Kagome?"Sango said stairing at her Kagome was leaning on her and giggling at her thoughts when she realised what was going on and how everybody was looking at her . She fell back off the log that Sango and Kagome was on and laughed everyone looked horrified at Kagome. She was laughing off all the pain she had and then she started crying

"Whats wrong!"yelled Inuyasha jumping to her side again

"Oh..um..nothing nothing I just got ..."she stopped for a moment

"I'm fine"she put a fake smile on and Inuyasha still wasn't sure he could smell her blood

"Oh... okay I just don't want you to get hurt again"_Inuyasha_then she caught herself blushing and shook her head

That Morning...

"Kagome"wispered Inuyasha trying not to wake the others

"...What is it Inuyasha?"

"Shhh...follow me"

"Ok..."she stood up and climbed on his back and he jumped up on a tree

"look at the sunlight"he said softly

"Wow it-it's beautiful"she was blushing as she shivered

"It's cold"she said and then Inuyasha looked at her and held her

"That better"His face was red and so was hers

"We better go back"he was about to stop but then she didn't let him

"Please don't let go"

"K...Kagome"he looked at her as did she Inuyasha loved her so much

"Inuyasha"she got close to him and he got close to her

"Kagome I...I won't leave you ever"he held her and looked deep into her eyes and Kagome closed her eyes their lips tuched just alittle bit but it was enough to put a rush through both of their bodies but then he kissed her again(basicly they are in a tree...kissing alot,Inu and Kag sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come love then come marriage then comes Shippo in a baby carage lol I had to add this teenageD.A)they held one another in pure enbrasment

"Inuyasha...I couldn't live without you"Inuyasha smiled

"If I ever losed you...I don't know what I'd do"they looked once agin at each other,both blushing,both unable to let go they didn't even realise they sun was almost up ,but they knew that they had to join the others soon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well thats the end of this chapter please review then next chapter gets even better! . I know I know that was a really short chapter but don't blame me lol(even though I AM the person who wrote this)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Half Demons Worries

**Chapter 3:The half Demons worries**

"Hey you guys are you up?"sango said knowing that they were

"yeah"said Kagome(Kagomes side has gotten worst)

"Lets take a look at thoese stabs"said Sango reaching out to kagomes bandages

"No...I'm fine don't tuch it you might reck the bandages and they're the only ones left"

"Oh..Okay then Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes..yes I'm sure...lets eat"she said cheerfully

"so...what are we doing today Inuyasha?" asked Kagome trying to clear her mind

"I don't know...maybe we'll walk around go to a village or two"he said stuffing his face

"Ok!"she said smiling

"Ok so ummm...what do you call this food again?"said Sango

"It's a type of dried meat"

"It's good Kagome"said Miroku

"Yeah it is thats different "said Inuyasha making Kagome to glare at him

"SIT BOY!" she said happily

"w-why'd you do that"his ears twitched

"KOUGA?"and then out of no where the wolf prince came out of the bush only to run over inuyasha

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh hey Kouga how are you?"

"Fine now that I found you"he took hold of her hands and he blushed and then a mad Inuyasha tried pulling him off of her only to get into a fight

"SIT!"she yelled as Miroku and Sango just sat down and acted like it was nothing (this happens all the time)

"Well see you Kagome!"as the wolf prince left his love

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" said Inuyasha

"Urgh! grow up Inuyasha"said Kagome walking away

"HEY!"he ran after her and then they started off on their jorney.They came upon a village and walked around as always Miroku was off asking every women to bear his child and as always Sango pulled him away from them and hit him(as always nothing different)

And Kagome and Inuyasha walked around together looking at things to buy and they didn't talk much they didn't even fight

"Umm...Kagome? I'm sorry about before"

"It's okay I know you always fight with him I just.."she wispered

"I-I wish you wouldn't...I hate it when you always try to defend me over nothing"Inuyasha of corse heard every word and was silent

"I'm...sorry I'll try not to over react again"he looked at her and was about to say something when they heard someone screaming for help.Inuyasha and Kagome ran towards the scream only to see men beating on alittle girl

"Hey! stop it you bastards!" Inuyasha punched them and threw them back as the little girl ran into Kagomes arms crying

"YOU DARE HELP THAT THEIF?" said one of the men

"Leave her ALONE " yelled Kagome with anger in her eyes

"I'm tried of men beating on someone smaller then them your pathetic"she said pisssed off at what they had done Inuyasha looked at her she had never said anything so cold and harsh in her life.And the men backed off

"Are you ok?"she asked sounding all sweet and back to normal

"y-yes I am thank you so much"Kagome put a bandage that she had bought and put it on the girls arms and legs that were wounded

"There thats better"she said

"Thank you"she said

"Hey whats your name?"asked Kagome

"it's Kanata"she said

"Mine name is Kagome and thats Inuyasha"

"Are you hungry?"she asked handing Kanata some chips from her time

"Wow these are great!"said Kanata as she nearly chocked forcing them down her throat

"Inuyasha we better go it's getting late"

"Yeah I know"

"Inuyasha Kagome!" said Miroku

"I found a house with a evil spirit in it lets go"

"Hmph! i doubt but at least we have somewhere to stay"said Inuyasha as they walked away from Kanata

"Wait!" she said

"Can I come with you?"said the girl who looked like she hadn't bathed in a week

"NO WAY KID!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha SIT!Of corse you can"then she wispered to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha she needs a bath comeon she also needs a proper meal"

"oh fine"he said as they walked over to the house

**That night**

"Wow i've never had so much food"said Kanata

"Kanata where is your family?"

"Oh?they died along time ago I have no family"she smiled

"But it's ok I never knew my family"

"Oh..."said Sango the little girl ate and fell alseep

"Poor girl"said the owner of the mansion

"I want to help her so I'm gonna send her some things to survive I can't see her like this her farther was so strong"he then got lost in his thoughts

"Really?"said Miroku

"Sadly yes and it was beacuse he was strong he died trying to protesct his family from a demon called Naroku"

"NAROKU!" said the group

"Yes have you heard of him?"

"yes we are on a quest to kill him"said Sango

"Oh I see"the owner then left the group there and went to sleep

"Wow that girls farther died at Narokus hands"Said Kagome upset

"And that gives us all the more reason why we must kill him"said Inuyasha with a caring look upon his face

That Morning...

Kagome awoke to notice Inuyasha sitting up awake as well

"Shes gone"said Inuyasha

"Oh..."replied Kagome

as the others woke up they thanked the mansion owner and moved on to continue their jorney once again on their way out of the village they saw the little girl reciving things at her house from the mansion man and Kagome smiled as they left the village

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thats the end of that chapter

please review

the next chapter will be called:Enter Kagomes Heart

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Inuyasha

**Chapter 4:Enter Kagomes Heart**

"So what are we gonna do now?"questioned Shippo

"Hmph! I don't know "Said Inuyasha rudly

"Well we cn'y just walk around doing nothing"

"Why not? thats all we've been doing lately!"

"Inuyasha Sit If thats what you think I'll go home then and when you find something come back and get me"

"No Kagome wait"(as Kagomes walking away)

"Wait Damn you!"she turns around

"What?"

"I'll go with you ok?"he said in a silent but sweet way

"Ok lets go"they said their goodbyes and headed off to Kagomes time

In Kagomes Time...

"Mom I'm back!"

"Oh hello Kagome Oh Hi Inuyasha"she bowed

"Hi"Inuyasha said

"You're just in time for lunch"Inuyashas ears twitched

10 minites later

"Wow mom this is good"Kagome said

"Thanks"she smiled

"Inuyasha want to go to the store with me after lunch?"

"Sure we need to re-stock anyway"he said while stuffing his face with food .Kagome couldn't help but sigh

"What is it Kagome?"asked Inuyasha

"Oh...nothing"_Oww this wound hurts I better change it before I go"_

"Whats wrong I know something's wrong"

"I said Nothing...I'm fine"_'No I'm not fine what am I saying?I feel bad...What are we gonna do when we get the jewel? will he leave me?'_Kagome shook her head '_What am I saying he loves Kikyo not me and we aren't together so why does the thought of him leaving hurt so much?_'

"Kagome?"Inuyasha broke through her thoughts

"Y-yes?"

"You ready to go?"

"Hold on I need to do something you stay here"Inuyasha nodded.Kagome went up stairs and she was changing her bandeges.Kagomes mother walked pass him and wispered something before she went up stairs

"She really loves you,don't hurt her"Inuyasha stopped and became silent as Kagome came down stairs and she had also changed into some white jeans and a red tank top and a blue jean jacket on Inuyasha just looked at her she smiled and thought _There now we are almost matching_

At the market...

"Wow look at all this"Inuyasha said and Kagome thought back to the last time they were here together '_Inuyasha went crazy over the amount of food'_

She sighed

"Ok Inuyasha what do you want?"

"Everything!"he said in excitment

"No Inuyasha I didn't mean it in that way pick three things you want"

"Feh' fine"he then looked very seriously at the food

"I'll have...these and these and these!"Inuyasha picked up some random stuff

Kagome smiled and grabed some snacks for Shippo and the others '_Shippo will love these...I better get Inuyashas snacks to'_she giggled at the thought of that and Inuyasha looked at her

"So Kagome when will we be going?"

"As soon as I pay"Kagome payed and they left the store

"Well umm..Kagome I'm sorry"

"For what?"Kagome looked at him

"For...Hurting you"he wispered the last words she looked at him

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you every time I go and see Kikyo"they walked up to the shrine and to Kagomes room Kagome had been lost in her thoughts after what Inuyasha had said_I'm gonna tell kikyo good-bye_he decided

"What do you mean?"she finally said

"You love her...I can't blame you"a tear fell from her hurt body it killed her to say that

"Kagome..."

"Just don't Inuyasha You love her"she stopped for a moment and wispered

"And...not...not me"her face was stained by her tears and she stood there thats all she did thats all she could do ,she was slowly dying on the inside and he didn't know it, he didn't know the pain he causes her,he never truly saw her saddness, he never knew that she truly,truly loved him when she hugged him he never knew that she didn't want to let go (A/N:If you've ever been in love thats what it's like but heart break hurts more then being killed I know my heart has been broken before)

"Kagome...I'm so sorry I didn't know how much it hurt you...I won't do it again"Kagome was surprised in what she heard

"Inuyasha...Don't lie to me"she sounded mad

"You Love her and you would leave me for her if you have the chance"

"Kagome no i wouldn't Kagome don't you see?I think I Lo-"

"DON'T INUYASHA!"she burst into tears and she threw herself onto her bed

"I don't want to hear it cause i know you don't mean it"she started crying even harder

"Kagome Dinner!" yelled her mom

"I"M NOT HUNGRY!" she screamed into her pillow her saddness broke into Inuyashas heart

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know that chapter wasn't really long. But plez review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Kagomes feelings and Inuyashas promise

**Chapter 5:Kagomes Feelings and Inuyashas promise**

"Kagome you have to eat"Inuyasha's eyes became very sad

"Please ...just go away Inuyasha"she said as she sobbed

"No I won't leave you"those words pirced through her mind _'Inuyasha...why do you lie to me so much?Why does this hurt? why can't i stop these tears?They are like acid and I can't stop them...I love you..Inuyasha'_Inuyasha walked out of the room just as she said

"I love you Inuyasha"he heard her and wispered something that she heard

"I love you and I would never do that I'm telling kikyo good bye"his words carried off so that she couldn't hear the last parts she stopped crying and sat up

"Oh...Inuyasha I'm so so sorry,I didn't know,Please don't go PLEASE"she screamed the last part

"PLEASE DON'T GO INUYASHA I CARE FOR YOU TOO MUCH"she screamed and screamed as she threw her math book into the wall.Inuyasha ran back to her room and ran through her door and she ran into his loving arms and she got lost in his strong arms oh how she missed this,she loved him so much so much that she would give her life for him she would do anything for him to see him happy

That night...

"Inuyasha lets stay here for awhile"she said sweetly acting like she wasn't crying (even though she was but she was avoiding that ok? ok now read on)

"Feh' fine by me but I'm going to school with you so I'm gonna need a black wig and some guy cloths"he smirked evily at her and she just smirked back

"Alright then if you want to go to school with me then I don't want you hitting on any of my friends"

"Why would I?I'm only yours remember?..."Inuyasha was shocked at what he just said and Kagome was shocked as well.But she just smiled and said

"Only yours forever and ever"oh how she longed to say those words to him and she could see him blush

"Besides its not like I'm that pervert monk"inuyasha sat down beside kagome

"Inuyasha you need a shower...you stink "she said laughing but he thought she was insaulting him

"Hey!"he said coldly and yet playfuly

"Here This is shampoo"she handed him a bottle of lilly sented shampoo

"Ok and what do I use this for?"Kagome nearly fell back laughing but then she remembered that he has no clue what shes talking about

"I'll show you"she giggled as she lead him to the shower

"now undress"she said it calmly

"WHAT?"he said

"Inuyasha you're gonna put these swimming shorts on ok so put them on"and she walked out to change into a 2-piece Bathing suit.She walked out of her room and walked into the bathroom where Inuyasha already had his trunks on as she made sure the water was fine she told him to step in and when he did she stepped in

"Now you put this stuff on your head and it will clean it and make it nice and smooth"she said as she put some in his hair and rubbed it around unaware that Inuyasha enjoyed her doing that

"Ok now I'll do you" said Inuyasha sinfully and Kagome looked at him.But she shrugged and then nodded as he added alittle bit in hers and did the same to her hair but this time he made sure she was pressed up against him so he could wisper something that she couldn't hear over the roar of the water

"Forever and always my love" he said but she didn't even hear a word he said.

When the shower was done they dried off and they went to Kagomes room where they sat

"So Inuyasha I think these will do"she said as she pulled out some blue baggy jeans and a red shirt that went slightly past his waist after he tried it on Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him and Inuyasha just looked at her he never had the chance to really adore her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats it for now keep reading plez!oh and i have the sixth chapter almost done by the way i need some reviews though

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
